


The Spoils of War

by awesome_sadist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_sadist/pseuds/awesome_sadist
Summary: War.Everything every person hopes to avoid. For it is in war that every structure is ruined; where every soul is corrupted, and where blood seeps through the fertile land. War destroys everything.





	The Spoils of War

War.

 

Everything every person hopes to avoid. For it is in war that every structure is ruined; where every soul is corrupted, and where blood seeps through the fertile land. War destroys everything.

 

This was the last place Gilbert ever expected to meet his beloved Elizaveta. Then again, that was life. Life strikes at the precise moment in which you let your guard down even for a second. Life and Fate, as what Gilbert learned throughout his life span, were fickle and plain evil.

 

Swords clashed, shirts being torn, and flesh stained by blood were exchanged as the couple went on with the flow of war. He sees the pain in her eyes. He wishes war could be stopped too, but they both knew it was impossible. Humanity is rotten at its core. People were greedy and were never satisfied, so peace for them sounds so far-fetched.

 

Worse thing was, they were both tools of greed. They, the soldiers of a pathetic no-good country whose leader hogged all its people's money, were the ones facing the consequences of their useless ruler. Life is evil, as what mentioned a while ago.

 

Gilbert steels his nerves and locks any unnecessary emotions he felt for the young beauty in front of him. His movements become faster, harsher, the jabs more forceful until his lungs scream for air. He stops for a moment, stares at the result of his barbaric actions, and tries not to grimace.

 

His beloved beauty was now full of scratches and long deep cuts that he was sure would leave a scar and the armor torn and tattered. He tries not to stare inappropriately at the exposed skin and instead concentrates on the sound of battle around him.

 

The lady's eyes hardened, and his body boiled with anticipation. She's weaker than him, yes, but it's natural for she is a woman and he is a man. But he cannot deny the sadistic streak within him whenever they exchange blows. She's definitely stronger than any woman he had ever fought with and somehow at the back of his mind, he imagines how fun it would be to destroy her soul completely.

 

Her movements became fluid, swift, and extremely graceful though deadly, but he is much, much, stronger. He plants a good kick on her windpipe, and he has her down in a matter of seconds. Grinning widely, he pins her firmly on the ground with a pocket knife positioned centimeters from her throat.

 

To her credit, she did not tremble. Her eyes looked as steely and steady as it was a while ago, and blood rushed towards his lower body. He finds it extremely hot and sexy and just plain arousing, so he carefully shifts until her legs are between his knees. His smile becomes predatory, and it was right then and there that her eyes lost the cool steely gaze and was now replaced with distressed alarm.

 

Thank goodness they were separated from the battlefield or else he would've dragged the woman by her long hair to a secluded place such as where they were right now.

 

He tears a part of his shirt and ties her hands on the tree trunk and makes another to cover her mouth. By now she's crying. Not wriggling/struggling to break free, not shouting, just plain crying. His respect for her strong will increased hundredfold, but that isn't enough for him to stop what he's about to do.

 

His erection begged to be free from the pants strain, and he opens his trousers to let it out. She shivered at the sight of his manhood but still doesn't shout. He supposed it was because she's smart. They both knew nobody could ever hear her through all the noise, and she'll pretty much just waste her energy anyways.

 

Shrugging, he focuses back on the beauty and kisses her salty cheeks. They'd made love many times before, as they were previously lovers, but what he's about to do pretty much violates her dignity and moral rights.

 

But he's a sadist and the urge to release his frustrations were so great that he has no desire to stop right now. He starts undressing her armor, her light tunic, then her undergarments and kisses the exposed parts. She's trembling violently now, nipples hard and perky from disgust, arousal, or from the cold wind, he will never know.

 

He starts undressing himself and tosses the discarded articles just about everywhere his nonchalant aim could reach. Finally, his pants disappeared along with the rest of his clothes, and he stares at the still-crying woman. He kisses her forehead tenderly, as what he used to do everytime he's about to enter her, and does so without her consent. It is rape, after all.

 

He moves with ferocity, each thrust released each tension and bottled anger, and he stops momentarily when she arches her back to receive him. He knows she is hot, bothered, needy, and completely aroused, but her pride prevented her to scream even with her mouth covered.

 

He spares her with this small form of mercy and resumes his pace until he felt her walls tightening. She comes first, juices spilling from her cunt to the grassy ground. He leans down, licks it clean, and watches as she bit her lip so hard that blood actually comes out.

 

Without any indication at all, he goes back to pleasuring until he shoots his seed into her. Back and forth he went until both he and she came thrice. By the time he was finished, his body felt sore and her eyes looked bloated. She cried hard every time he came inside her, probably afraid of being impregnated, but he really doesn't give a damn.

 

He never kissed her lips, though. He doesn't want to deal with feelings and shit. They aren't lovers now, so what right does that give him to kiss her lips? He doesn't want her to misunderstand too; they did end things quite painfully years ago when she cheated with that asshole, Roderich.

 

Anyways, he finds his clothes and puts them back on. He stares at Elizaveta and finds the spark in her eyes dull. He's succeeded: He destroyed her soul and spirit. His sadistic streak finally calms down, tremendously satisfied.

 

He throws her discarded clothes on her exposed body, cuts the bind and quickly goes back to the battlefield. Leaving the poor woman with her dignity crushed, her spirit broken, and with a child that was formed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted work.


End file.
